The Interview
by stephandhhh123
Summary: When Paul gets back home, will Steph forgive him for what happened during an interview?


Paul was just getting back into Connecticut after a few appearances for his book and Blade Trinity movie in New York. He had to go straight home and change and then head to Vince and Linda's house for the company Christmas Party.

He really just wants to go home, take a shower, and relax with his wife, but he knows that can't happen tonight. Besides, Steph is already at the party waiting for him to get there.

He hasn't seen her since early yesterday morning, so he can't wait to kiss her and hold her in his arms. They have only been married for a little over a year but it's been the best time of his life. He still can't believe how lucky he is to have such an amazing and beautiful wife.

* * *

As Paul pulled up to the McMahon Mansion, he quickly found a parking space and climbed out of his Hummer. He immediately noticed Steph's black Mustang and smiled. He picked up his pace and was at the front door a few moments later. He knocked a few times and after no one answered he let himself in.

Paul could hear Christmas music and voices coming from the huge living room downstairs. Vince always had the Christmas Party down there because it was the only room big enough to hold everyone. The weather was way too cold for everyone to be outside in the spacious backyard this time of year.

After Paul took off his coat, he headed downstairs. He said "Hi" to some of the guys as he passed them and then looked around for Steph. He finally spotted her standing against a wall behind a group of executives.

As he made his way over to her, he couldn't help but notice how great she looked. She was wearing a black dress with a V-neck and it hung just above her knees. He loved that dress. It hugged all her curves perfectly and drove him crazy.

He squeezed behind Linda and the executives so he could get back to where she was standing. He slid his arm around her waist and went to kiss her on the lips, but she moved her head at the last second and he ended up kissing her cheek instead.

Right away he knew something was wrong.

Leaning in close to her ear he whispered, "I missed you."

She looked at him for a second and then excused herself. "I need to use the restroom."

He watched as she made her way across the room and up the stairs. He was so confused right now. He had no idea what he had done to upset her.

Paul looked around and caught Vince looking at him. He couldn't read the expression on his face, which was unusual. Vince was never good at hiding his emotions.

Paul made his way over to his father-in-law and said "Hi."

Vince nodded and took a sip of his scotch.

_Ok something is definitely off._

"Do you know what's going on?"

Vince shrugged his shoulders and took another drink.

"If you know something, please tell me Vince."

Vince let out a sigh. "I don't really know a lot, but I know you hurt her."

Paul tried to think of what he could have done to hurt her. She was fine when he left yesterday. He had gone straight to New York and did his appearances. His book signing went later than planned, so he wasn't able to call her when he got back to his room. Would that have hurt her feelings? That's never upset her in the past.

After thinking about it for a few minutes, he decided it was probably best to just go find Steph and talk to her about it. He patted Vince on the back and made his way over to the stairs.

He walked to the restroom closest to the stairs hoping to find Steph, but she wasn't in there. He spotted Shane walking towards him.

"Hey man. Have you seen Steph?"

Shane stopped and hit Paul's shoulder. "Hey. I think I saw her going outside a minute ago. Why? Is everything okay?"

He sighed. "I have no idea. She blew me off a few minutes ago and came up here. Vince said I hurt her."

Shane nodded. "You did."

"How?"

"Your interview with Opie and Anthony yesterday. It hurt her feelings and embarrassed her a little."

_Shit. _He was so focused on getting home and seeing Steph, that he hadn't even thought about the interview from yesterday. "Thanks Shane. I'll catch up with you later." He quickly made his way to the kitchen and headed for the back door.

He slid the door open and stepped outside. The cold air instantly hit his face and sent a shiver down his body. He thought about grabbing his coat real quick, but he noticed Steph sitting on one of the stone benches and suddenly the cold didn't matter anymore. Steph did.

He walked over to the bench and cleared his throat. "Can I sit down?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even heard him come outside. Nodding her head, she moved over so he could sit.

He sat down next to her and tried to think of something to say. He went with the first thing that popped into his head. "I'm sorry."

Steph just stared down at her hands twirling her wedding ring around her finger, which didn't go unnoticed by Paul.

"Steph, please talk to me."

While still looking down, she took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say right now."

He scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her. He lifted her head and turned it so he could see her face. He could see the hurt in her eyes and it killed him. "Tell me what you're feeling."

"Hurt, embarrassed, angry…"

"Why?"

"YOU ASKED A NAKED WOMAN TO PLEASURE HERSELF IN FRONT OF YOU! Why the hell do you think?!" She stood up from the bench, pulling her coat tighter around her, and started to pace.

Paul sighed. He didn't know how to respond to that. "Steph, it was just an interview. The girl was a porn star that they brought in for entertainment purposes. I never touched her, like you asked."

Steph stopped pacing and looked at him. "I know you didn't touch her Paul! That's not the problem. The problem is you were the one asking her to do everything! It's like you forgot you were even married."

"Whoa! I never ever forget that I'm married! I love you and only you! I was being interviewed and they brought the girl there for me. What was I supposed to do? Sit there and stare?"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO ASK HER TO PLEASURE HERSELF SO YOU COULD WATCH!" She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. "I thought spanking was the only thing that was going to happen." She paused for a moment. "I never thought I'd hear you asking another woman to do all that stuff." She could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Steph, it didn't mean anything." He stood up and stepped towards her, but she stepped back.

"It meant something to me. You didn't have to ask her to do any of that. She's not the only woman in the world that would do anything you asked her to do."

"I don't care about any other woman but you."

"Well that didn't stop you yesterday."

"Steph…"

She put her hand up stopping him. "What you did hurt me." She felt a tear slide down her cheek. She reached up and wiped it away. "Just go back to the party. I need some time to myself." She turned around and walked into the darkness.

Paul walked back into the house and sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He knew she was hurt, but he didn't think she was that hurt. He let out a long sigh. He needed to talk to someone about this.

Almost as if on cue, he heard someone walk into the kitchen and looked up to see Shane. He smiled weakly. "Hey."

Shane walked over and sat down next to Paul. "How'd it go?" Judging by the look on Paul's face, he knew it went bad.

"Not good. She's really hurt. I didn't think it was this bad."

"Paul, she listened to you ask another woman to do sexual things in front of you. It was hard for her to deal with the woman being completely naked, let alone pleasuring herself on a table so you could watch."

"I know that Shane, but it was just for an interview. It didn't mean anything."

"Not to you. You're a famous WWE Superstar with women constantly throwing themselves at you. Steph knows you like to flirt with women, but when you go that far, it makes her feel like she's not enough for you."

"She's more than enough for me! She means more to me than anything."

"Well, you need to show her that. You don't have to stop flirting, you just need to know when to stop."

Paul nodded his head. "You're right. Thanks man."

Shane stood up and patted him on the back. "You're welcome. Did she go downstairs?"

"No. She asked me to give her some space and walked off. I hope she doesn't stay out there long."

"She'll come in when she's ready. Make sure you talk to her."

"I will, don't worry." He watched as Shane left the kitchen and went back to the party. He didn't feel like going back downstairs, so he decided to grab a water and go sit in the living room and wait for Steph.

* * *

It was past midnight and Steph still hadn't come back inside. Everyone had already left, and Vince and Linda had headed up to bed awhile ago. He was starting to worry. _Had she left already? Did she get hurt?_

Paul was brought from his thoughts as he heard the kitchen door slide open and then close. He stood up and walked behind the couch.

Steph entered the living room a few moments later. "Hi."

"Hey."

There was an awkward silence as they both stood there and stared at each other.

Steph cleared her throat and looked down at her feet. She didn't know how to do this. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head back up to look at him.

"Paul, I'm not mad at you. I'm just really hurt by everything that happened."

Paul nodded his head understanding and leaned back against the couch. He thought it would be best to let her say what she needed to first.

"I know you like to flirt with women and that doesn't bother me. But what you did during that interview went way beyond flirting."

"I know Steph and I'm sorry."

She knew he was sorry, but that still didn't change the way she was feeling right now. She slowly walked over to him, taking her wedding ring off as she went. She grabbed his hand and put the ring in it, closing his fingers around it. She took a shaky breath in, trying to hold back her tears, and then looked him in the eye. "I love you Paul and I always will. I just…I don't feel like I'm enough for you. I feel like I'm holding you back from what truly makes you happy and I don't want to do that anymore." She reached her hands up and placed them on his face. She leaned in and lightly kissed his lips. She removed her hands and took a step back.

Paul was in complete shock. This felt like a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. He just stood there, paralyzed to the spot.

"I'm going to stay here for awhile until we get everything figured out." She turned away from him and started to head for the stairs. She was about to explode with tears, but she didn't want to do it here.

Paul reached out and grabbed her arm, happy he was finally able to move. He pulled her back and gently pushed her against the back of the couch. He moved in front of her and just looked at her. He had no idea what to say. His mind was completely blank.

She could see the tears forming in his eyes, and quickly shut her eyes to stop her tears from falling.

He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, so there was no space between them. He lowered his head to the crook of her neck and let the tears he was holding back go.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt the tears stream down her cheeks. God she didn't want to do this. She loved him so much. Being in his arms and smelling his cologne right now made her knees weak. But she knew she had to do this, for him.

Paul slowly moved his head from her neck and pressed his forehead to hers. He could see the tears streaming from her closed eyes. He reached a hand up and gently brushed them away. "Steph look at me please."

She shook her head and closed her eyes tighter. She knew if she looked at him, she would see all the hurt and sadness in his eyes.

He reached his hand back up to her face and placed it on her cheek. "Steph please."

She took a shaky breath in, trying to compose herself. She opened her eyes and looked right into his.

He took a deep breath. "I know I went too far in that interview. At the time, I wasn't thinking." He could hear the shakiness in his voice. "I can't lose you Steph."

She slowly moved her hands from his neck and played with a button on his shirt. He lifted her head back up so he could see her.

"You are more than enough for me. You make me happier than anything else in life. And if you give me another chance, I will make sure I show you that every day for the rest of our lives."

He closed his eyes and felt a few tears fall as he did. "I never meant to hurt you. Please believe me."

"I believe you." She whispered. She brought her hands up to his face and wiped his tears away.

He grabbed her left hand from his face and kissed it. He removed his arm from around her waist and placed her ring in his right hand, taking hold of her hand with his left one. He held her ring right before her wedding finger and looked into her eyes. "Will you give me a second chance?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Of course I will."

He put the ring on her finger and kissed her hand again. He grabbed her other hand and put them both around his neck. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her passionately.

She reached one of her hands up and ran it through his long blonde hair, getting lost in the kiss.

They finally broke apart, allowing themselves to breathe. He glanced at his watch and noticed it was almost one in the morning. He didn't feel like driving home tonight, especially since they came in different cars and they would have to drive home separately.

"Can we stay here tonight?"

She nodded her head and grabbed his hand, leading him up the stairs. All she wanted was to be wrapped up in his arms.

* * *

While Paul was taking a quick shower, Steph decided to run back downstairs to grab something to eat. She hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast, and her stomach was rumbling.

Opening the fridge, her eyes were instantly drawn to the bowl of fresh strawberries sitting on the shelf. She smirked. _This will be fun._

Grabbing the strawberries, she made her way back upstairs, hoping Paul wasn't out of the shower yet.

When she opened the bedroom door she was happy to hear the shower still running. He would probably be done in a minute, so she had just enough time to get everything set up.

Sitting the strawberries down on the nightstand by the bed, she climbed under the red comforter. Once the water stopped, she grabbed a strawberry and waited.

As the bathroom door opened, she slowly put the strawberry half way into her mouth and sucked on it. Looking over at the door, she noticed he was frozen to the spot, staring at her.

He was dripping wet, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and a devilish smirk on his face. Recognizing the smirk on his face, she knew her plan was working.

In a seductive voice she asked, "Do you want some?"

His smirk grew as he made his way over to the bed. Lifting the comforter, he put one of his knees on the bed. Using the comforter to block her view, he removed his towel, making sure he kept himself hidden, and slid into bed. Laying on his side facing her, he continued to smirk at her. "I'll just lay here and watch you enjoy them."

God she wanted him so bad, but she wasn't ready to give in just yet. As another idea came to her, she smiled at him and ate the strawberry. As she leaned over to grab another one, she made sure the comforter slid down, exposing her ass. Arching her back a little pushing her butt out more, she grabbed another strawberry.

Turning around, she noticed him staring exactly where she had wanted him to. Just knowing he was looking at her made her heartbeat accelerate. The way he looked at her sometimes made her realize how much he loved her.

"You know I hate it when you tease me." He said, grinning.

That twinkle in his eyes caused a throbbing between her legs. Smiling devilishly, she put the strawberry in her mouth and sucked on it, looking him in the eye the entire time. Holding her stare, he slowly licked his lips. She was driving him crazy, but he knew she would give in within a matter of minutes.

Scooting closer to her, he slid one of his hands under the covers and put it on her leg. Still looking into her eyes, he started to move it up her thigh, pushing her shirt up as he went. As he reached the top of her leg, he slid a finger under her panties and playfully moved it back and forth.

Trying to distract herself from his touch, she finished the strawberry. She was not about to give in, no matter how much she wanted him. Smiling at him, she reached towards the nightstand for another one, pushing her ass out as she did.

Keeping his hand in place, he pushed himself up so he was sitting and moved so he was right next to her. Wrapping his arm around her, he waited for her to turn back around. Once she was facing him, he slowly started to move his hand down between her legs.

As he started to rub her, she let out a moan. The sensations he was sending throughout her body were amazing. She spread her legs a little more, giving him more access.

He moved her panties to the side, and slid a finger inside her. As she gasped, he smiled knowing she would lose it any second. He slowly continued to move his finger in and out, teasing her back. Looking at her, he could see the lust in her eyes, which turned him on even more.

Closing his eyes, he moved towards her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. As she kissed him back, she started to tease him with her tongue, trying to get him to open his mouth to deepen the kiss. When he did, she quickly took the strawberry in her hand and put it in his mouth. She watched as his eyes shot open in surprise.

He looked at her for a moment before he smiled and ate the strawberry. That was not what he was expecting to enter his mouth. For some reason, she wasn't giving in very easily tonight. As he thought about it more, he realized she had every right not to. After how much he had hurt her, she deserved to "win" tonight.

Making his decision, he removed his finger, to her dislike, and shifted so he had one leg on each side of her. Reaching down, he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he shifted his body so he could pull her down onto her back. He removed her panties and positioned himself between her legs. Looking her in the eyes, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She whispered back, still a little surprised he had given in so suddenly.

As they made love, Paul did everything he could to show her how much he loved her. Almost losing her made him realize how important that really was – how important Stephanie was.


End file.
